


Perfect Prank

by Griddlebone



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/pseuds/Griddlebone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rum Tum Tugger makes an announcement. Implied Tugger/Misto and Tugger/Bomba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Prank

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "surprise" theme at LJ community fanfic_bakeoff (word limit: 300).

"I've decided to take Mistoffelees as my mate."

The announcement was met with a variety of reactions, shock and astonished surprise chief among them. Rum Tum Tugger grinned that famous grin and sauntered off, his arm around the tom he had just announced as his life-mate.

He had expected an outburst of some sort, but received only stunned silence from the tribe. It would probably take them a while to process the news. That was okay. He could wait. For all his reputation, he could be remarkably patient when he put his mind to it.

-x-

"You're a bad liar."

Oh, this confrontation was definitely worth the wait. Tugger tilted his head impudently. "Am I?"

Bombalurina's lips curled into a sensuous smile. "Yes. A very bad liar. There is absolutely no way you've taken Mistoffelees to mate."

"And why is that?"

The queen's smile grew wider; she stepped ever so slightly closer, her tail brushing provocatively against his leg. "Because, my friend, monogamy is hardly your strong suit."

He chuckled, knowing it would only goad her on. "You know me too well."

"Of course." She drew away as soon as he gave the slightest sign of leaning toward her. "I'd do the same thing if I thought I could get away with it."

"Fair enough. You going to tell on me?"

"Of course not. Just promise you won't hurt that poor tom's feelings."

"Who? Mistoffelees? He's in on the whole thing. He knows it's a -"

"Does he?" Her expression darkened just enough that she almost had him fooled. Tugger scowled as he watched her saunter away. Mistoffelees was his best buddy. He would never read too much into a joke like this, right?

Tugger swore under his breath.

Leave it to Bombalurina to make him doubt his perfect prank.


End file.
